


The Secret (Closeted in Many Ways) Eyeliner Fucks™

by LedAwayByImperfectImpostors



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Frank iero, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate universe- group chat, Another high school fic, Asexual Character, Asexual Frank Iero, Brandon Flowers is a bitch, Brendon loves stationary, Don't read this at church, F/F, Female Frank Iero, Frank goes by Frankie too, Frank uses they/them pronouns, Gay, Gay high, Gender Issues, Group chat, I had these all typed out and my battery died, M/M, NOT polyamorous, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty. Gay., Sarah is god, Sarah's poly, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Teens, This shouldn't exist, Why? Because I like disappointing my mom, actually not that gay, but gay, but poly, fourteenth level of hell, google it, im too tired this is all you get, panromantic asexual Frank, sin - Freeform, srry mom, theres a difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors/pseuds/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors
Summary: It's a group chat/high school au. Frank is a strange child and Sarah is god to everyone basically. I really suck at descriptions, and I guess checking boxes because this morning, the morning after I posted it I realized I didn't check off that it had multiple chapters. destiny if you read this I will fuck you up





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I wrote another fic. I like to this this is a better first chapter than my last high school au's first chapter. If you care, I'm not abandoning that fic by any means. Now it's just slow updates on two fics.

-milkyway added knrf to the secret (closeted in many ways) eyeliner fucks.™-

milkyway: there now we have everyone

knrf: aw thanks for calling me everyone

brenbomd: I don't think that's what he meant

knrf: I know that fuckfence

urgod: ur a fuck fence

g: gUis what about ryan ross 

brembomd: woah woah woah woah, how did we forget about ryan

-brembomd added ryrochild to the secret (closeted in many ways) eyeliner fucks.™-

ryrochild: closeted in many ways really smh

brembomd: ryrochild really "smh"

ryrochild: shut the fuck up you whore

urgod: watch the langue children

knrf: ur not my fucking dad you whore

urgod: get the fuck out I wasn't talking to you and no I'm ur mom

g: don't talk to them like that I will fight you

milkyway: like you could fight anyone g

ryrochild: you don't even wear eyeliner what the frick

brembomd: this is interesting

g: I could so fight him

milkyway: delayed response much

urgod: you couldn't fight shit you whore

smiles: (dat) bois calm down

ryrochild: who the frick is /she/

ryrochild: you can't sit with us

brembomd: it's sarah

ryrochild: ur ex????

brembomd: my fren. 

milkyway: that's my thing

ryrochild: are you two fricking again

smiles: no

brembomd:no

urgod: yes

ryrochild: can someone please tell me who every1 is bc I am v v confused because none of you used your names

g: you're one to talk

millkyway: well I'm Mikey, I think you figured that out, brembomd is Brendon as you probably know, urgod is Pete, knrf is Frankie, g is Gerard and smiles is Sarah. I believe you know us all. and you have. since like your sixth grade

ryrochild: your sixth grade?

milkyway: you were in sixth with, Bren, Frankie, Sarah and Pete and I was also although I hadn't transferred to your school yet unlike Gerard and I met you through g who met u through Frankie and Gee was in seventh. and you met Sarah through Ge (even though y'all were in the same grade the fuck) who met you through Frankie. 

ryrochild: oh

smiles: mikey is more articulate than all and any of us combined 

knrf: Sarah help

smiles: what mate 

knrf: being a female sucks

urgod: says the dfab. 

knrf: that's why I'm saying it fuckfence

ryrochild: y does it suck?

knrf: everything

ryrochild: everything 

knrf: ye

ryrochild: ?

knrf: just everything. /things/ get in the way

smiles : you think so? look at me. I mean really, you have got nothing on me. 

knrf: Sarah i dont even care you're not trying to hide /things/ as much as possible unlike some people

smiles: wear your thing 

knrf: it's too fucking tight. but u guis don't even know. 

milkyway:no we do not

g: how bad could it be

milkyway: Gerard you ignorant fuck

knrf: you wanna go there 

knrf: how about you try having /things/ for a week

g: I can't really do that. 

knrf: I can donate you a pair if you'd like 

g; uh no thank you?

knrf: because you don't want /them/

milkyway: pretty muchh sorry Frankie 

knrf: it's okay I wouldn't wish /them/ upon anyone I actually like

smiles: please do not wish them upon me I do not have enough room for yours too

knrf: with the exception of Sarah, I will see her suffer. 

ryrochild: why are you using the word /things/

knrf: because I have forbidden the use of the actual word, you weren't there at lunch today to learn child 

brembomd: what the fuck even is this any more 

g; fourteenth level of hell. 

urgod: I'm not going to hell

knrf: mom we all go to hell

urgod: ur full of lies 

smiles: Pete you do realize you'd be the first to go to hell?

urgod: offended.

smiles: fuck you

urgod; fite me 

knrf: you couldn't fight shit 

urgod: I could so fite you

g: you're not fighting them

knrf: I may be tiny but I will fuck you up

urgod: you're literally a sixth of and inch taller than me

knrf: I'm still tiny

urgod: fite me

knrf: you wait until tomorrow

urgod: like you'd fite me

g: like you'd fight them

smiles: this started with him wanting to fight me what the hell 

urgod: fite me

smiles: I will fight you I'm an inch taller than you bitch

knrf: literally what are you 

urgod: that's just ur long face

smiles: bitch I will fuck you up 

urgod: try me

smiles: Bren what are you doing?

brembomd: nothing

smiles: drive me to the stationary store. I know you love stationary

brembomd: I'm fifteen 

brembomd: I can't drive 

smiles: neither can I. make your mom drive us to the store and then to Pete's house

urgod: I'm not even home

smiles: I'll wait. 

urgod: I won't come home

smiles: I'll wait

brembomd: she said she would

smiles: kay. 

ryrochild: is anyone else secretly silently stalking 

knrf: same 

ryrochild: I asked a question same is not an answer smh

knrf: smh to you too

milkyway: fite me

knrf: not you too

urgod: mikes fite me 

milkyway: rite in the streets fite in the sheets

urgod: how bout we fite in my sheets ;)

g: HE IS UNDERAGE 

urgod: IM UNDERAGE TOO 

g: DO NOT FUCK MY BROTHER

milkyway: TOO LATE

g: YOU DID NOT FUCK MY BROTHER PETE

urgod: NO I DID NOT HE IS A FILTHY LIAR

g: IF YOU FUCK/HAVE FUCKED MY BROTHER I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF

urgod: I DID NOT 

milkyway: SURE

g: MIKEY DID YOU GUYS FUCK

urgod: NO I PROMISE

milkyway: YES

urgod: U LIAR

ryrochild: I'd kill for some cheesecake

g: ID KILL PETE FOR FUCKING MY BROTGER 

milkyway: brotger

g: FUCK OFF MIKES 

milkyway:COULD I FUCK ON PETE INSTEAD

urgod: I'm down 

knrf: pete you have a boy f r i e n d who you regularly f u c k 

g: YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T

urgod: he's not back for a week

milkyway: WHY WOULDN'T I?

g:YOU WANT ME TO TELL EVERYONE

urgod: I wanna know this

milkyway: TELL THEM WHAT?

g: MIKEY IS IN LOVE WITH A TREE

urgod: a tree 

milkyway: GEE NO

milkyway: SAY NO MORE

milkyway: I WON'T FUCK PETE

urgod: you've got a week to change your mind 

g: I WON'T SAY ANYMORE YOURE LUCKY I LOVE YOU

knrf: what the fuck is a tree supposed to mean

ryrochild: Frankie do you have cheesecake 

knrf: Pete please do not cheat on your boyfriend with Mikey

ryrochild: I'm going to Walmart to buy a frozen cheesecake

urgod: oh my god shhhhhh

g: why? 

urgod: Sarah and Bren are in my house

g: you do realize they can't hear us?

milkyway: the more important question would be: why the hell are they at your house?

knrf: or maybe why are you at your house?

urgod: 1. Yes 2. they told my mom she left her phone here I think 3. I live here

knrf: you said that you weren't home though

urgod: but I am

knrf: so you lied

urgod: you say that like you've never lied 

knrf: I don't say that like that at all actually. and I actually lie a lot mate

knrf: for example I lied to Ryan about not having cheesecake

g: actually u just didn't answer him

knrf: shut t he fuck up gee

urgod: language children 

knrf: shut the fuck up 

g: they were actually really fast getting to to Sarah's then to the stationary shop and then to your house

knrf: Sarah's pretty much magic and our god

urgod: but I'm ur god

knrf: Sarah is way more of a god 

urgod: offended. 

urgod: oh my god they left thank god

g: so they just came and left

milkyway: a little like you last night Pete.

g: PETE YOU PROMISED 

smiles: Pete you can come out of the closet now. 

g: Sarah you bitch interrupting. 

milkyway: how'd she get Internet so fast 

brembomd:mikes we're outside his house 

urgod: I came out last year what the fuck are you talking about

knrf: then you fucked the first willing open gay kid you saw 

smiles: I mean your actual closet

urgod: how did you know 

smiles: your phone kept going off and your mom ratted you out. said she told you to hide in your closet to fuck with you 

knrf: I've always liked your mom

urgod: so that's what two people can do with eight fucking boxes of thumtacks

urgod: there on my fucking bed

urgod: you fucking whore 

urgod: my whole fuxking room is covered with thumbtacks

milkyway: fuxking 

g: FUCK OFF MIKES

brembomd: I bought some new pencils at the stationary shop

urgod: what the fuck am I supposed to do 

smiles: learn not to fuck with me

smiles: this isn't the end

smiles: Brendon loves stationary. 

brembomd: what is my mom going to think about me going to the stationary shop all the time Sarah?

smiles: you just went back to school, you might need extra supplies

knrf: OH MY GOD 

milkyway: what?

knrf: I HAVE TO PLAN MY OUTFIT FOR THE SECOND DAY

g: Isn't the first day the important one

knrf: NO THE FIRST DAY YOU WEAR YOUR WORST OUTFIT AND SECOND DAY YOU MUST SHOW THEM YOUR BEST TO PREPARE THEM FOR YOU AND YOUR AWESOME FUCKING OUTFITS

milkyway: flaunt it boo

knrf: I must go get ready

g: it's only nine you've got plenty of time

knrf: no I do not I must plan my hair and eyeliner and shoes too

milkyway: you're going to have your hair the same as always, you'll either wear black, red or fucking blue, sorry teal eyeliner and combat boots or converse. 

knrf: oh my god I should wear the teal

urgod: my mom won't bring me a broom help

smiles: don't fuck with me

knrf: where the fuck is ross

g: at Walmart. 

urgod: did u miss the memo

knrf: he has my fucking bag of eyeliner and lip rings

g: you own three eyeliners

milkyway: Gerard don't make them start

knrf: I use three eyeliners alone for my simplest black eyeliner

milkyway: gee you're getting a three hour rant from them now

knrf: I wear three colours most of the time but I own like three fucking hundred gee child it takes me eight different eyeliners to do my red most of the time you just don't understand how important that bag is it hold like a fucking hundred lip rings 

urgod: I have some eyeliner

g: well don't you have a lip ring in now?

knrf: yes your point?

g: wear it tomorrow 

knrf: IT MIGHT NOT GO WITH MY OUTFIT GERARD

urgod: damn

milkyway: shut up and stay in your closet

milkyway: Jesus Christ just wait for Ryan to get home and then make him bring it to you he literally lives five houses down and stop yelling at my brother

knrf: oh that's a good idea

milkyway: you're impeccably smart today Frank

knrf: aw thanks Mikes

urgod: I think that was sarcasm

g: jes us that was something

milkyway: I warned you Gerard

knrf: well I'm going to get ready and I'll be back to yell at Ross

milkyway: 'kay Frankie

urgod: I'm still stuck send help Frank 

Frankie grinned and set their phone down. Second day of school, and second year of high school. High school, that terrifying, hormone-filled, "if you're slightly different you're that weird kid" time of mostly adulterated, or else fun. Emphasis on terrifying, specially when you're Frank Iero. The kid who has to explain, "I am a female but I am not a girl.", "I do not want to be a male.", "Don't use my deadname.", what the fuck a deadname is, the difference between gender and sex, how they/them pronouns work and if agender means they don't have anything. They're just hoping everyone learned last year. 

But they are a clothing freak. Frankie thought if you're already the school freak, why make it worse by dressing weird, or at least weirder than you already do. Opening their closet, they knew this would be their next two hours. 

-

After what Frankie had expected: two hours, they were finally done with their clothes. Laid out in their bed: An only-worn-eighteen-times-while-trying-it-on black and white flannel shirt. Black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse. And yeah, that's pretty much their best. They moved the shoes to the floor, a faint dusting of dirt left behind on the black sheets. 

But now they had to get Ryan Ross to bring them their eyeliner. They picked up their phone looking at the numerous notifications from the group chat, all at least an hour ago. The opened up the chat and started typing. 

knrf: yo Ross you fuckfence 

ryrochild: oh my god they all left I've been alone for so long frankie, gee and mikes just disappeared and you left and Sarah and Bren were outside Pete's house still so I guess they're staying there and trading fucking misfits shirts but I'd pay to see Pete in Sarah's but everyone left

knrf: calm down

ryrochild: I can't calm down child

knrf: I'm not a fucking child you're a fucking child you fucking child

knrf: bring me my fucking eyeliner. 

knrf: right now ross

ryrochild: why does everybody call me Ross? I'll be over in a few minutes. 

knrf: hurry up

ryrochild: give me a few minutes, I need a sweater I'm about as thick as a piece of paper. 

knrf: deal with it and hurry up 

ryrochild: the more messages you send Frankie the more I have to respond and the longer this will take

knrf: just hurry up

Frank put down their phone and pulled their shorts on that they had yet to put back on from when they were trying on clothes. They walked out of their room and down the stairs, eventually going outside to wait on their steps. They didn't have much better to do until Ryan arrives. They didn't even bring their phone to fuck around on until he arrives. He literally lives five houses down, Frankie doesn't understand why he's fucking taking so long. They grabbed a rock off of the step and drug it against the concrete steps. A few minutes later of rock dragging there came Ryan Ross running down the sidewalk. 

"Ross it took you long enough." Frankie yelled as he walked up to them. 

"Stop fucking complaining It was your eyeliner I couldn't find." Ryan muttered. 

"Give it to me I miss my child." 

"Here you go." He said as Ryan threw the black, because what other colour would it be, makeup bag to them. 

"Thanks." They smiled and unzipped the bag to start picking out the eyeliners they needed for tomorrow.

"Are you going to invite me in or do I just stand here?"

"Just go in you don't need to be fucking invited Ross."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Get up you're coming in with me."

"Scared to go in alone?" Frankie smirked. 

"Oh fuck off and c'mon." 

"Ugh I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaaa Ryannn." They complained and did stand up to go inside with Ryan. 

"Did you really need the eyeliner tonight Frank?" 

"Yes for a matter of fact Ryan I did. If I didn't have it tonight I'd have to do it right before school and it would be a mess." Frankie answered matter-of-factually and closed the door behind them.

"I do my eyeliner most days in your moms moving car."

"I've noticed. I'm in my moms moving car when you do."

"I'm surprised you're not too busy singing along to whatever album you put in that morning to notice what I'm doing in the front seat."

"That's the only reason you get the front seat so you can have the mirror." They added. 

"Thanks Frank." Ryan smiled. He stopped before they went up the stairs. "Wait, do you wanna make a frozen pizza before we go upstairs?"

"Ryan, you just bought a frozen cheesecake and I sure you ate most of it."

"Fine then. Do you have juice boxes?"

"Yes Ryan. Go get one Ryan."

"Thanks." He beamed, and went around Frank. 

"I'm going upstairs, bring me one."

"I will Frankie." 

Frankie went upstairs and into their room to wait for Ryan with the juice boxes. Which, he did in a few minutes while Frank sat on their bed quietly. Ryan threw the juice box to Frank. "Thanks Ry." They smiled. 

"You're welcome."

Frankie yawned, "it's getting fucking late. I'm going to shower. You can stay here or go home or whatever you want. Thanks for bringing me my stuff."

"You didn't even touch your juice box." 

"Well don't fucking drink it I'm coming back in like five minutes and I want it." 

"Fine." Ryan agreed. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get wet." Frank laughed and left the room and closed the door with Ryan inside. 

-

Frankie left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around them and walked into their bedroom. They turned on the lights earning an unexpected groan from Ryan. "Ryan?"

"Yes?" He asked pulling the covers over his head. He was also laying in Frank's bed.

"Why are you here?" 

"You said I could go home or stay. So I'm staying."

"Whatever." They rolled their eyes and ran a hand through their messy and wet fauxhawk. Frankie walked over to their dresser and dropped their towel to the ground earring no reaction from Ryan as he was used to it. They pulled out some clothes and put them on because they didn't feel like going to get the ones they had on earlier from the bathroom. 

Ryan pulled back the blanket and patted down on the bed, "come on in Frankie. " he winked. 

"Let me turn off the lights."

"Do you think it might be weird we sleep in the same bed?"

"We've done it for long enough, not really." Frank answered turning off the lights. "If you think it's weird, you're welcome to sleep on the couch."

"It's alright. You're warm." He grinned as they claimed into bed next to him. 

"I'm very warm."

"I'm winking you just can't see it."

"Why are you winking fuckfence?"

"Shut up and don't judge me." Ryan joked. 

"Hashtag judging you silently. " Frankie added. 

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"Gladly." They grinned and rolled over to go to sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn bois. Another chapter to this shit nobody reads. I see people put warnings for things, so yeah there's some transphobic shit and Lindsey calls herself a "stuttering raving dyke" so there you're wArNeD of my bIG scArY use of the word dyke. It's a reference to one of her pieces in the Shitty Teen collection, which I am, indeed, a shitty teen.

Frankie woke up to the sound of their alarms. Their three alarms. Frank reached over to their phone to turn off the first alarm. Ryan rolled over onto his back mumbling, "It's too fucking early, let me sleep, god Jesus Frank."

They laughed slightly hearing this and stood up off the bed turning the other to alarms on their dresser off. "Wake up." They yelled at Ryan and walked to flick the lights on. 

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Don't. Wanna. Wake. Up."

"You have to go to school."

"What time is it?"

"Six." They answered. 

"Six? We don't leave until quarter after eight. What happened to seven?" Ryan asked and sat up in Franks bed. 

"It's a new year. I need to find the right time. So I'll start with six and change it's as the year goes on."

"Wake me up at eight." 

"Fine." They laughed, "I'm going to get ready."

-

"Hey, where's Ryan?" Frankie's mother says walking into the kitchen where Frank sat at the table. 

"How do you know Ryan's even here?" They had never even told their mother. 

"I talked to him last night. You were in the shower."

"Oh. Well I think he's asleep." 

"He should probably be up." 

"I know. I'll talk to Sarah about it."

"What is Sarah supposed to do?" She asked confused. 

"I don't know. It's Sarah. She fixes everything." They answered and picked up their phone to talk to Sarah (who is basically the god of everything). 

knrf: Ryan's still not up help

smiles: you're awake? Jesus. 

knrf: Sarah ur awake too. And it's like, quarter after eight. 

smiles: shut the fricking frack the fuck up you non cis bitch ass fuck don't ever fucking talk to me again you fucking whore you idiot ace bitch you're fucking an idiot panro fucking bitch fauxhawk whore and it's actually five after eight. 

knrf: that's mean

smiles: you're a bitch fucking whore. 

knrf: I am a bitch fucking whore, I fuck all the bitches.

smiles: you know who you should fuck

smiles: the bitch

smiles: Gerard

knrf: you know who you should fuck

knrf: not the person you won't tell me who you like 

knrf: because you like them

smiles: we don't need to bring her into this

ryrochild: IT'S

ryrochild: A

ryrochild: HER

smiles: oh god

knrf: you're awake? Oops I forgot to wake you up 

ryrochild: THAT NARROWS IT DOWN

ryrochild: and I noticed. 

urgod: is she cis?

knrf: you're awake too?

smiles: yes, unlike some people. She's a cis girl. 

knrf: hey 

ryrochild: so who is it

smiles: you think because you know her gender I'll tell you?

ryrochild: pretty much

smiles: well that's not how it works. 

knrf: do you have any classes with her? 

smiles: yeah. three. 

ryrochild: which three?

urgod: is it the Douglas chick

smiles: Breezy?

urgod: yah

milkyway: that's my thing 

g: shut up mikey 

smiles: god no, that chick is scary and punk and also goth at the same time as fuck. I could not talk to her, but she is pretty cute. 

urgod: is it Lindsey 

urgod: you two have a cute thing going on in science 

smiles: we've only had one science class

urgod: but you and Me had science with her last yr and you guys sit beside each other. 

smiles: whatever pete

urgod: you never answered

urgod: is it Lindsey 

smiles: nno

milkyway: nno

g: FuCk OfF mIkEs

urgod: you sure

smiles: no

urgod: I think it would be her 

urgod: you said no

ryrochild: /no/

urgod: Ur not sure

smiles: oop s gotta go to school

urgod: I'm literally in my kitchen and you're upstairs. 

smiles: oop s too bad not coming downstairs. 

knrf: I gotta go get Ryan were leaving soon. byeeeeeee

They stuffed their phone in their pocket. "Ryan you better be ready. We have to leave in two minutes. Mom is waiting in the car." Frankie yelled upstairs. 

"Coming!" He shouted and a moment later Ryan was hopping down the stairs, trying to pull his pants on. 

"That's a hot sight." 

"Shutup." 

"You should've woken up earlier."

"Shut. Up. Throw me my shoes." He snapped and got his jeans on right. 

Frank threw him his shoes, "There. Lets go." 

Ryan ran out into the car, sitting in the front. And throwing his book-bag on the floor, "Frankie, do you have your eyeliner?"

"Yes of course I do." They answered sitting in the back and threw the bag in into the front seat with Ry. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Frankie?" Their mother responded. 

"Can we pick up Pete, Brendon and Sarah, from Pete's?" Pete had texted them, which nobody in their little group really did as everyone favoured their Kik chats. 

"There's not enough room dear." 

"Sarah can sit on my lap or something." 

"Just make it work." Their mother laughed. "Are you and Sarah dating now?"

Frank could hear Ryan quietly laugh from the front as he did his eyeliner. "No, mom. Sarah and I aren't dating. She likes someone anyway."

"Oh, who's that she likes?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think it could be you?"

"No, mom it's a girl in one of her classes."

Their mother paused for a moment, "And what's Sarah again?"

"Sarah? I think I know what you mean. Sarah is polysexual mom." 

"Oh, yes. The poly girl." She said as she pulled the car into Pete's driveway, the trio running out to the car. "And Ryan, he's?"

"He's in the car." They answered as Pete sat in the middle. "And Ryan is—"

"What's Ryan?" Sarah asked opening Frankie's door.

They patted at their lap, "Sit down. Ryan is homoflexible mom."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime mom."

"Good morning Ms. Iero." Pete beamed once the car was moving again and Brendon was in.

"Good morning Pete." She smiled back. Pete and Franks mother always seemed to get along well. 

"How are you Linda?"

"I'm great, thanks Pete." She said, Sarah laughing. 

"What?" Ryan asked. 

"Oh nothing."

"So Pete, how's it going with your boyfriend?" Mrs. Iero questioned. 

"My boyfriend?"

"Patrick?" Ryan stated and you could practically hear his eyes roll. 

"Oh yeah, my little muffin." The blush crept up his face. "I mean not little muffin. I don't call him that. But, uh yeah. Patrick and I are doing well. He's gone to a family thing. He's going to be back in two days. Thursday night. Then back to school Friday. Their plane lands at six that night."

"You said a week yesterday." Frankie added. 

"Well, yesterday it was three days. Close enough." 

Sarah interrupted, "You do call him your little muffin." 

"Shutup." He muttered.

"You even once bought him a small muffin. And you said "A little muffin for my little muffin. And he said "Why would I eat myself?" And you said "I'll ea—""

"Sarah I think thats where you should stop. But I told you to shut up. At least I don't like Lindsey Borato."

"There is no proof I like Lindsey Ballato."

"Borato, Ballato. Same thing. You like her."

"Prove it." Sarah challenged. 

"Oh just admit it."

"Oh just make me."

"I'm going to tell her."

"Don't tell her anything."

"Well you don't actually like her. So what will it matter?" 

"I don't want someone who I don't like to think I do." 

"Kids stop fighting." Frankie interrupted. 

"Shut up. I'm your mom." Pete said back. 

"Uh, I thought I was your mom Frankie." Their actual mother added. 

"I've adopted them all Ms. Iero."

"Okay then."

"I think my mother would rather you adopt me then her have to live with me." Ryan remarked. 

"Pete would not be a good parent." Sarah laughed. 

"I'm already a parent to all of you brats." Pete scoffed, "And I'm a damn good one. You all turned out fine. Except for Ryan. But we ignore that."

Ryan exclaimed, "Hey Sarah, do me a favour and punch him." 

"Gladly." Sarah smiled, hitting Pete in the arm. 

"Ow."

"Shut up Pete." 

"Make me Sarah." 

"Fight me."

"I will."

"I will push you out of a moving car Pete. Try me. You're in a moving car." 

"Kids!" Frankie cut in, "Arguing again! Be nice." 

"Ugh fine." Sarah muttered. 

"I'd like to say I so fucking won." Pete added. 

"Uh no, you fucking didn't Pete."

"Pete! Sarah! Language! I'm sure my mother does not appreciate your profanity." They exclaimed. 

"Frankie, dear, I know that sixty percent of what you and your friends say is swearing." Thier mother interrupted. 

"Still mother. I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"I frankly don't care."

"Ha!" Brendon laughed, "frankly, Frank, ha, get it?"

Sarah sighed, "you don't say a word the whole car ride. And then when you do speak, it's a pun. Remind me why I dated you?"

"Because we were both denying that we were gay so we got together in hope to be straight. And then we dated for three months and just accepted we're gay." 

"It was a rhetorical question Bren. Also, i was denying I was poly, I had to like boys. I had to be straight, I couldn't like anything but boys. But now Ive accepted i like everything, but boys. But I wasn't denying I was gay, because I'm not gay."

"Oh well sorry Sarah." 

"I've got a question for you kids," Frankie's mom started, "are any of you straight?"

"Lets see, Sarah's poly, Brendon's homo, Ryan's homoflexible, Pete's bi, Gerard's pan, Mikey's confused but he likes boys, and as you probably know I'm asexual and panromantic. So no." Frankie declared.

"I think that's how we bond." Pete added. 

Brendon asked, "What? Our non straightness?" 

"Brendon that's not a word you frick face." Sarah said rolling her eyes. 

"Hey." Ryan turned to face the back, "frick is my thing."

"Oh shut up." 

"Don't start another fight Sarah." Frankie warned. 

"Kids, just, give Ms. Iero thirty seconds of silence while she pulls into the school." Interrupted Pete. 

"Pete that's—"

"Silence Sarah."

They drove into the drop off, Mikey and Gerard standing there with Gerard's friend Ray, who would probably leave to go do what Gerard calls "my only time to read comics with my geek friend". Which meant going to read comics in the art room before homeroom. And leaving Mikey with the rest of them. She stopped signalling time for them to get out and go to school. 

"Thanks." Said Sarah and Brendon as they got out. 

"Thanks Linda." Pete smiled. 

"Cya mom." 

"I should really pay you for bringing me to school everyday." Ryan added exiting the car, "and putting up with Pete."

They all gathered around Mikey and Gerard, Gerard saying "This is my cue to leave. Cya kids."

"Don't fucking call me a fucking kid I'm not a kid." Pete scoffed. 

"Pete you are a kid," Sarah remarked. 

"Am not. I'm fifteen. I am a teen." 

"No Pete, you are a child."

"Fight me Sarah." 

"I will man."

"Dallon says man." Mikey interrupted but being ignored as Sarah pushed Pete into the brick of the school. 

"Sarah, leave Pete alone." Ryan sighed at the duo. 

"He wanted to fight." Sarah added. 

"Yes but you'll win. So just don't hurt Pete."

"Whatever."

"I don't know how your voice is so innocent and you're so innocent, but the next minute you're so, not." Gerard said laughing slightly, "We're going to go now I think." 

"Bye brother Gerard." Mikey waved as Gee walked away. 

"Brother Gerard?" 

"Oh shut up." 

"They don't even have that much time," Brendon Interrupted, "we're a little late." 

"I blame Ryan." Frankie declared. 

"I blame you because you didn't wake me up." Ryan retorted. 

"Well I blame you because you didn't get up when I first woke you up."

"Well I blame you because you were born."

"Children, stop fighting." Pete chimed in. 

"Says the one who wanted to fight and got pushed into—"

"Ooh is that Lindsey?" Sarah squealed as Lindsey got out of a car. 

"Yes I think it is." Brendon answered. "Are you going to—"

"Leave and go talk to her? Yes." Sarah smiled, waving and running over to Lindsey. 

"That's the second time and it's only the second day."

"Don't forget the times she did it last year." Frankie added. 

"I swear she has a thing for her." 

"Yeah Bren, we all do." Ryan laughed slightly because it was obvious. 

"I think we all knew—" Pete stared, being interrupted by the bell going off. 

"I'm never going to make it to class." Mikey shook his head and ran off without saying anything else. 

"Did Sarah even make it to talk to Lindsey?" Brendon asked, he, Pete, Ryan and Frank walking towards their respective homerooms. 

"I don't know but they've been talking a hell of a lot in homeroom. And we've only had one homeroom." Ryan shrugged. 

"Does Lindsey like Sarah?" Pete questioned. 

"The only person that knows her enough to have a chance of knowing is Gerard. And even then he might not know." 

Brendon interjected, "Did she and Gee have a thing?"

"I think he had a thing for Lindsey, but Lindsey is gay." Frankie answered. 

"So if Lindsey's gay there's nothing stopping her from liking Sarah?"

"Nothing at all." Frankie smirked walking into their homeroom, leaving the others to get to theirs.   
\- 

smiles: oh by the way I do not like Lindsey. 

urgod: we're in science right now no?

smiles: yes we are. she just reminded me of that. 

urgod: that you like her

smiles: that I don't like her

urgod: oh sure. 

Frankie looked up from their hidden phone to see Lindsey looking at Sarah with a confused look as Sarah was staring back at Pete and hiding her phone under the lab bench. 

"You like her." Pete whispered, more mouthing it than speaking. 

Frankie's phone vibrated, Sarah. They were surprised it wasn't Pete. 

smiles: do not

urgod: do to

smiles: do not.

urgod: fight me 

"Hey Pete!" Sarah's neck snapped back and she smiled, yelling at Pete a few benches behind her. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Oh no." Frankie mumbled, "it's the beginning of the end."

"Uh sure." Pete answered quietly. Probably in fear of Sarah, not the teacher because their science teacher was basically deaf and never paid attention to what the students did. 

"Here I'll come get it." She hopped off the stool and paraded back to Pete. She leaned towards him grinning "It is none of your business whether or not I like Lindsey. On the other hand, you wanna fight? Because you need to back the fuck up I will kick your ass. Don't push it Wentz." 

"Oh-kay. Um. Here is the pencil." He handed it to her. 

"Thanks." She laughed slightly and went back to her desk. "Brendon loves stationary."

Frank pulled their phone out of their pocket and started typing,

knrf: the fuck did you say Sarah Pete looks scared as fuck

smiles: I just told him It doesn't matter to him if I like Lindsey or not and that I will wreck him. 

knrf: you can be scary as fuck Sarah

knrf: but then you can just be

knrf: Sarah. 

knrf: so you like Lindsey though?

smiles: noo

knrf: who do you like?

The bell rang signalling science class was over. There was a break next so everyone filed out of the class, Pete ran out first. Probably to avoid Sarah. 

"So who do you like?" Frankie said, walking up behind Sarah.

"It doesn't matter." She pulled up her hood and pulled the strings slightly. "She doesn't even go here."

"You like Mean Girls too much to function."

"Shut up. You do too."

"I know. My goal in life is to be an agender Janis."

"I wanna be a poly Damien."

"You should be a poly Damien."

"Together we could be the greatest people you will ever meet."

"We really need to stop watching that. But hey, I'm going to get stuff for my next class."

"Ill never stop. But bye Frankieee." Sarah smiled as they turned the corner away from her. 

"Cya in math "poly Damien.""

"Right back at you, "agender Janis.""

They smiled and headed to their locker. Frankie finally got there (it seemed like such a long two minutes to get to their locker). "There is so many fucking books in high school." They muttered and exchanged one binder for two more for the final two classes. 

And while Frank was organizing things in their bag, there was a obviously fake cough and somebody laughing before the person said, "Hey tranny."

"Shut up." Frankie muttered, and they knew exactly who it was. A kid named Jon. The asshole who always said things like that. 

"Watch out, she's irritable." Jon laughed to some kid walking by. 

"You know what? I'm fucking done." Frank turned around and pushed Jon into a bank of lockers behind him. "Don't ever fucking call me that."

"Oh call you what?" He remarked, knowing exactly what he had done. 

They slapped him as hard as they could across the face, "You fucking know what you said." Frankie snapped, pushing him harder into the locker. 

"She?"

"Yes. I've told you before. Never fucking call me that."

"What the fuck am I supposed to call you tranny bitch?" Jon spat back. 

"You ignorant fucking whore. I should fucking kick you–"

"Francesca!" A teacher walking out of her classroom yelled. 

They pushed him back into the locker, "Don't use my fucking dead name." 

"Watch your language, I think you. should go see the principle Frances—"

Frankie walked up to the teacher, almost pushing her into the door behind her, "Don't call me Francesca for God's sake. That's not my name." They muttered as they walked away towards the office. 

-

knrf: heyyy kidss

milkyway: um the hell 

milkyway: aren't you in math

milkyway: your math teacher is strict as hell

milkyway: gee had him last year. 

krnf: I'm not in math. 

milkyway: then where are you?

knrf: home 

milkyway: why?

knrf: I'm fucking suspended. Like that's fucking stupid. 

milkyway: on the second day? 

milkyway: you got suspended on the second day?

knrf: only for a day

milkyway: what the hell did you do to get your pale ass suspended on the second day?

knrf: can I call you? It'll be easier to call you. 

milkyway: already dialling your number. 

knrf: but I was gonna call you

milkyway: I started to dial your number but I remembered I'm in class. 

knrf: what class do you even have?

milkyway: science. remember. we have the same teacher. 

milkyway: jeez I know your class but you can't remember mine

milkyway: shame

knrf: shut up Michael. 

milkyway: you shut up. you. 

knrf: try me

milkyway: fite me Frank 

knrf: if you wanna start a fight fite me

milkyway: fite me Frankie

knrf: fite me Michael.

milkyway: no. 

milkyway: but what happened?

knrf:Jon called me 'she' so I pushed him into the locker and hit him and I swore at a teacher because she used my deadname and stuff. 

knrf: and all he got was a "Jon you probably shouldn't say that."

knrf: like c'mon 

milkyway: that's like the fourth time you've gotten suspended because of him. 

knrf: and he hasn't got anything. 

milkyway: that sucks man 

milkyway: IT'S ALL FUCKING DALLON'S FAULT IM SAYING MAN HE SAID MAN LIKE TWICE AND NOW I'VE SAID IT LIKE EIGHT TIMES 

knrf: Dallon?

knrf: isn't he that tall kid?

knrf: why were you talking to him?

knrf: you never talk to him. 

milkyway: now I do. he's in a few of my classes this year. 

knrf: he was in your classes last year

milkyway: he was in one class. gym. I skipped gym or faked an illness a lot. So I wasn't usually there. 

knrf: so you talk to him now?

milkyway: do you have a problem with that?

knrf: no, do you?

milkyway: no I do not 

knrf: neither do I 

milkyway: we've established that 

knrf: okay

milkyway: I've gotta go though

milkyway: class and stuff 

krnf: ily

milkyway: I know 

-  
milkyway: I'm hooooome 

g: so am I 

ryrochild: no fuck y'all were in the same car

g: so we're you

brembomd: and me 

urgod: don't forget about Pete 

milkyway: you are Pete 

smiles: am I the only one who wasn't driven home by Gerard's mom

milkyway: it's my mom too

knrf: I've been home 

smiles: yeah because you're suspended 

knrf: how do you know?

g: mikes told everyone. 

knrf: it's fucking bullshit I did not deserve to be suspended for that shit he fucking called me //she// I fucking hate that fucking bitch he deserved what he got and I did not deserve to be suspended. 

brembomd: calm down Frankie it's for a day

knrf: I will not fucking calm down I didn't deserve this 

brembomd: you're literally suspended for a day

knrf: but i didn't deserve it. 

smiles: at least your mom doesn't ground you when you get suspended 

g; have you even been suspended?

smiles: no bc If I do I'm going to be grounded. an I'm a good kid, I've never been grounded either. 

brembomd: you're not a good kid though you're not supposed to swear either

smiles: shut the fuck up

brembomd: you couldn't go a day without swearing

smiles: I could go a week

brembomd: every time you swear for a week whoever catches you gets a quarter, deal?

knrf: I want the money 

smiles: deal. 

milkyway: Frankie it's only a quarter

g: shut up Michelangelo

milkyway: that's not my name 

urgod: where'd pete go

g: now it is 

knrf: you are Pete dumbass

urgod: where did he wentz

smiles: guys guys

knrf: ye

smiles: I'm adding Lindsey

urgod: bc u like her

smiles: no pete

smiles: shut up 

smiles: don't mention I like her

smiles: I mean I don't like her

smiles: but don't say I do

-smiles added lyn-z to the secret (closeted in many ways) eyeliner fucks.™-

lyn-z: hey everybody I'm a hormonal teenager who wants to have lesbian sex and read smut all the time but can't but you can call me Lindsey, I also except stuttering raving dyke. 

urgod: everyone say hi to Lindsey

knrf: no mom

smiles: hi Lindsey 

milkyway: hi Lindsey

urgod: now ignore Frank and pretend Sarah and Mikey said it at the same time

g: Lindsey your name is so creative

lyn-z: says the who's is "g" 

g: shut up you gay bitch

urgod: that is impolite

g: I'm allowed to swy it though

milkyway: swy

g: FUCK OFF MIKES

milkyway: bLoCkEd FrOm LiFe

g: you can't block people from life mikes

milkyway: oh fuck off @ gee you're blocked

brembomd: Sarah wanna go get ice cream?

urgod: I wanna go

lyn-z: same 

ryrochild: if you all are going so am I 

knrf: hey invite me

g: I don't even like ice cream but I wanna go

milkyway: you've always been a disgrace 

milkyway: and I'm going too

smiles: uh yeah sure

ryrochild: how are we all going to fit in a car?

brembomd: everyone just needs someone on their dick

knrf: you mean

knrf: everyone sitting on someone?

lyn-z: I call Sarah

urgod: I ship it 

urgod: you two should fuck

knrf: mom ur not allowed to swear mom 

milkyway: the second mom seemed irrelevant. 

g: shut up Mikes

milkyway: you know mom doesn't love you. 

g: she does too

milkyway: no, she really doesn't. you're a horrible child. 

urgod: bois be nice

smiles: shut the fuck up mom

g: I'm great 

g: Lindsey I see you typing back up

ryrochild: we going to get ice cream or nah?

knrf: SARAH SWORE I GET THE QUARTER 

lyn-z: you're a bitch Gee

milkyway: dad doesn't love you either 

g: at least I don't wanna fuck a tree 

smiles: FRICK I THOUGHT NO ONE CAUGHT ME

milkyway: BACK

milkyway: UP

g: I WENT THERE 

urgod: I wentz there 

g: FUCK

g: OFF

ryrochild: they have cheesecake ice cream

brembomd: yes we're going to get ice cream. 

knrf: guys

knrf: if Mikey and gee walk, they hit my house, then Ryan's, then Pete's, Sarah's, and Brendons. 

milkyway: well then we'll leave now 

g: i never agreed to that. 

milkyway: I'll fuck Pete if you don't get your pale ass out the door

urgod: oOoOOo

g: shut the fuck up Pete I'm going. 

urgod: oOoOOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why tf does this exist 
> 
> shameless self promo  
> read my other fics, they suck but read anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it mates?
> 
>  
> 
> Destiny if you read it I will fite you


End file.
